


Coffee with Friendship

by KnightoftheCrow



Series: Spyder, Men, & Coffee [2]
Category: Zoo Academy (Webcomic)
Genre: Coffee Shops, Friendship, Gen, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, M/M, Male Friendship, Other, Platonic Male/Male Relationships, Platonic Relationships, i still cant fucking write accents for shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-02 04:03:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16779223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightoftheCrow/pseuds/KnightoftheCrow
Summary: Spyder takes Acid on a coffee date for dudely bros.





	Coffee with Friendship

**Author's Note:**

> I guess this kind of ties into the previous fic in this series lol

He walked into the shop and joined the line, avoiding the stares he got as he looked at the menu. Everything just looked so... _expensive._ If he got something fancy, he couldn't give his sister her full allowance later. The thought didn't pester him too much, but he didn't want to upset her. He remembered the last time he bought coffee, his ears hurting at the memory. He supposed he'd get something simple, but he was buying more than one cup of coffee.

Stepping up to the counter, he looked down at the barista behind the register. "I'll be having two large coffee that is of the black kind."

"Okay, and your name?" The barista started tapping away at the computer.

"Spyder. Like the spy. With a der."

The barista nodded then printed off labels to place on the cups.

Spyder went off to a table in the corner, pulling out his phone.

The texting bubbles disappeared to show only a question mark. Spyder stretched out his gangly legs, resting his feet on the other chair at his table.

*****

Acid opened the door of the coffee shop, seeing the few customers inside and a small table in the middle of the shop with a singular coffee cup on it. He finds a note written on the cup asking, _Are you going to sit on the floor?_ Looking around the table, he found no chairs. He picked up the cup and took a sip.

"Tsk, tsk, drug, you will not be doing the drinking of the coffee alone."

Acid looked to the thickly accented voice speaking, seeing Spyder at a table with his long legs propped up on an extra chair. He walked over to his friend and sat in the chair, lifting the arachnid's legs off his seat and dropping them. "Why are you like this?"

Spyder shrugged. "What? I am merely paying for my khoroshiye druz'ya coffee. I thought I am implying we shall drink it together when I text."

Acid sighed and took another swig of coffee, grimacing.

"You do not like the coffee? I did not buy the extras; I am suggesting you look for sugar at the bar of mixings."

The wolf made a face and they sat together quietly, drinking their coffee. The empty shot bottles hiding under Spyder's hand did not go unnoticed.

**Author's Note:**

> drug: friend  
> khoroshiye druz'ya: good friend's
> 
> This was inspired by an OTP prompt but I skipped all the cool build up stuff cuz I can't see Spyder being that smooth but I HC he totally fucks with people like this sometimes, rather poorly though.


End file.
